Girl Meets World Girl Meets Diary
by alyssaunicorn
Summary: In Boy Meets World Season 1 Cory learned about the Diary Of Anne Frank, now it's Riley's turn to learn about it.
1. The Diary Intro

Riley's POV

Morning at the Matthews Apartment

As I finish combing my hair I stare at my self in the mirror. I wish I were pretty as my mom. Her hair always seems to fall in the right places and the right time.

"Riley, breakfast." My mom calls from downstairs.

"Morning losers." I hear Maya say as she walks in the apartment.

I walk down the stairs. I noticed that my dad wasn't there

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went into work early today." Mom said. "Maya breakfast."

"No thanks Mrs. Matthews."

"That wasn't a question Maya."

Morning at School

As we walked into school I noticed that Lucas was talking to Farkle right outside of our English class. He seems distracted by something. I wonder what that is.

"Looking at Ranger Rick there?" Maya asked

"Why would I? I was just looking at my dad's classroom." I respond

"Sure you were." Maya said

I rolled my eyes at that. We grab our History stuff from our lockers.

As we walked in the classroom my dad has a serious look on his face. My dad may be an adult but he is _never _serious. And I mean _never_.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Um? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." He responded.

Maya and I give each other a quick glance. She shrugged her shoulders. I do the same in response.

Class Starts

"Today we are going to discuss a serious topic. The Holocaust and prejudice." My dad said.

"Oh common Mr. Matthews. No one does those kinds of things anymore. Why do we have to discuss it?" Maya asked.

"Oh it still exists, Maya. When I was in sixth grade I thought the same thing. My older brother, Eric was dating an Asian girl. She was really smart and kind. When they were at the mall, she was called a mean name because of her culture. This made her so upset that when they came back home she started crying. She was crying because prejudice still exists today." My dad said.

"The Holocaust was the same thing but more serious." My dad continued. "Over millions of men, women, and children were killed because they were Jewish. They were killed because they believed in something different than what most people believed in."

"May I over step my bounds sir." Farkle asked.

"Sure?"

"My mom is part Polish. Which means that that was one of the places Hitler attacked. She told me a story that happened when she was living there. When she was at school they had a lock down. Someone had put a bomb in the school. My mom's best friend had an idea to escape the building as quickly as possible. Sadly she was the last person out of the building, so the bomb affected her. She is still alive today but doesn't remember much. She doesn't remember that my mom was her best friend. She doesn't remember that her parents and siblings are her nurses and doctors she just thinks that they are nice and friendly people helping her. Whenever my mom visits her she can't stop herself from crying because her best friend doesn't know who she is or where she came from. That bomb was a warning about Hitler's plan. "

Maya and I exchanged a glance. I knew what she was thinking. That would be like one of us not remembering the other. I guess this is why my dad came here early today and why he was being serious.

Farkle went back to his desk and my dad when back to his. My dad started handing us books while saying "Now for tonight's assignment read the first 3 chapters then write an essay on how this book would apply to you."

I looked at the book. The titled read 'The Diary Of Anne Frank'.


	2. Diary Essay

**A/N Disclaimer I do not own any rights of Girl Meets World or its characters**

Maya's POV

In the Matthews Apartment

I closed the book. _Wow. That was deep._ Instead of reading the first 3 chapters only I read the whole book. Something I usually don't do. But when Farkle stood up in front of the class earlier, I knew this was a serious topic and something to forget. Some Jewish people called this the Tragedy Era.

A quote that stood out to me was something Anne Frank said. She said, "I know these people seem mean on the outside. But I believe that deep down they are kind at heart."

Wow." Riley said breaking the silence. I don't know how to connect to this. How am I supposed to do the assignment when I don't know how to relate to this happening."

There was a knock at the window.

I opened the window. Lucas was on the other side.

"Well, you're normally not the one knocking." I said.

"I know, but I needed help with this assignment." He responded.

"Ranger Rick needs help on a school assignment." I remarked.

"Yes I do. And I think y'all could help me." He responded jokingly. "I just don't know how to relate to this topic.

"We don't know either. We even read the full book to see if we could get a better understanding, but we got nothing." Riley said. Walking closer to Lucas

Just than Mr. Matthews walked in. Perfect timing. Right when Lucas is standing outside of Riley's window.

"Well hello Mr. Friar." Mr. Matthews said.

"Dad, Lucas just came over to ask for help on the assignment you assigned us." Riley said.

"And the front door was broken?" Mr. Matthews responded

"Sorry sir. I just thought that Riley and Maya could help on the homework." Lucas chimed in.

"I'll just leave. Maya you are staying report back everything that happens no details left behind." Mr. Matthews said.

With that he walked out of the room.

"I need to us the bathroom." I said. I really didn't have to go but with Riley and Lucas standing close to each other I thought it would be a good idea.

**A/N **

**Sorry this one is short. Hoped you all enjoy. Don't worry the next chapter won't make this a love story. Therefore making this a romance story instead of family/friendship story. **


	3. Awkward Moments With Close Friends

Lucas's POV

As Maya walked out of the room Riley doesn't seem to make eye contact with me the whole time. A couple minutes passed by.

_Wow, where is Maya?_

"So…." Riley finally said breaking the silence.

"So…." I replied. Why is this so awkward we are friends and hang out all the time?

"Well get in there Maya. How are you doing your job by watching them if your aren't in the same room as them?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I'll go right in Mr. Matthews" Maya replied.

Maya walks back in the room.

"Riles you didn't hear that, did you?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I kind of did." Riley said.

"I'll just sneak out of the window so I don't get yelled at by your dad." Maya said to Riley.

A couple of minutes passed after Maya sneaked out of the window.

"So..." Riley said

"So…" I responded

God why was this so complicated.

**A/N Thanks for all who have been reading. Since today was my last day of school before winter break, I'll being posting every other day and then when school starts up agin, I'll probably do it Mondays, Thursdays, and maybe Saturdays depending on the amount of homework I have. Please favorite and review. :)**


	4. AN

**Important A/N **

**Thanks guys so much for reading my story so far. I'm trying to think of what to do for the next chapters. I know I might want them to travel back in time to the Holocaust time and then they can write their essay. Please leave a review if I should or shouldn't do this idea. And if I should have more Luciley moments (I don't know if that is actually there ship name) Please can someone tell me their ship name. **

**Thanks,**

**Alyssaunicorn**


	5. Where Farkle?

**A/N Sorry for not posting in a little bit. I was trying to think of what to do for this. I think I like it. I don't know yet. I left my house at 6:30 in the morning to go to Miami (Of Ohio) and play in an all day field hockey tournament. I enjoyed it, but i did something to my back and now my back and leg hurts. It really hurts when I walk up and down the stairs. And my parents are having friends over in the basement, so I have to keep on going up and down the stairs to answer the door. Now you don't need to know my life story, so without further ado, here is chapter 5 of Girl Meets Diary.**

The Next Day

Riley's POV

As Maya and I start walking to our lockers, I notice that Lucas is standing alone in front of our lockers. Maya doesn't seem to notice when I gave her a look.

"Hey, Lucas" I said as I walked up to the lockers.

"Oh, yeah hey. Have either of you seen Farkle?" Lucas asked concerned.

"No, he usually is with you." I responded.

"Well he never misses a day of school. Even when he was being bullied he still came just not in the classroom." Lucas said.

Just then a note slipped out of Maya's locker. She never evened opened it all day. Maya picked up the note because it came out of her locker. She read it in her head with a confused look on her face. Then read it out loud.

It read:

Dear, Maya, Riley, and Lucas,

Hello fellow friends. Last night at precisely 8:31 pm, I arrived at school. I left my history textbook in my locker. When I noticed it wasn't in there, I decided to look in the History room. It was in my desk. I grabbed it and walked out of the room. As I walked past Maya's locker, I noticed a weird noise coming out of it. As soon as I figured out Maya's combination, I opened the locker. Inside was a black hole; I stared at it for a moment. The next thing I know, I'm in 1933. The year the Holocaust began! I was able to write this hopefully I don't get caught. I'm trying to figure out where I am to know if I am in an area when the Nazis are heading towards. I'm also trying to figure out how to get out. Hopefully it is soon so I can be back in school.

Sincerely,

Farkle Minkus


End file.
